Antithesis
by Arret
Summary: What if Buffy had been called to interrogate Angelus about the Beast? Timeline: Season 4 AtS “Soulless”. Pairing: B&Aus Warning: Smuttiness and strong violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Antithesis**

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. All characters from AtS and BtVS belong Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

**Update: 7/23/07 Sorry, to those who have already read this story. I deleted and reposted this fic because something strange happened to my profile today and this story wasn't showing up. I apologize because nothing has really changed. **

* * *

"You know Wes, you should really get reacquainted with your razor. I know you think the stubble gives you a dangerous look but actually…it just makes your face look dirty." Angelus grinned nastily through the steel bars of his cage. "No matter how you change your look or what you do, you are always going to be the pathetic, failed Watcher."

Wesley sighed and tried not to show how much Angelus' words cut him. To show weakness to Angelus was perilous; he knew exactly which words would hurt most and he would take advantage of it to the fullest. He studied the creature before him and could not help feeling a sense of dread and confusion. It was difficult to put his finger on it…though there was no reason he should look any different than Angel, somehow he did. It wasn't just the hilarity in his expression…there was something else, an increased animation in his eyes and…and a sense of magnetism that Angel couldn't or wouldn't reveal. Wesley felt like he was being hypnotized by the grinning apparition which stood a few feet away from him.

Seeing Wesley's concentrated gaze, Angelus chuckled. "If you keep looking at me like that you're going to give me ideas…I was wondering why you couldn't close the deal with sweet Fred…maybe now I know why."

"You filthy…" Wesley stopped himself when he heard Angelus laughing uproariously; he had scored a point.

They were getting nowhere with him; all his training at interrogation was useless. Wesley decided that he had been foolish to conceive the idea of releasing Angelus and believing that he could get anything useful out of him. The only tactic left was a trade. Angelus wasn't going to give them the information for free but he didn't know what they could (or would be willing) to give which would satisfy such a monster.

Wesley had a feeling that Cordelia had tried to offer something to Angelus when she came down to see him a few hours ago. However, when she had come back upstairs her face was ashen and she refused to speak to anyone about what happened. He thought about re-souling Angelus but he changed his mind because he was still their best hope at averting the apocalypse.

"Wesss-leyyyy…wake up, buddy." Angelus gave Wesley his most disarming smile. "Give up, it's what you do best. You're tapped out and you know it."

He gripped the bars of his cage. "I think you also know I'm going to get out of here sooner or later. Why don't you make it sooner and I'll make it reasonably painless for you…well for me anyway."

Wesley kept his face neutral. "I may be 'tapped out' but I'm not ready to give up yet."

"Yawn…fine. Why don't you at least send someone more entertaining down to chat with me." Angelus examined his nails, looking bored. "How about you send Cordelia down here again…the look on her face when I set her straight on a few things…mmm…priceless."

"In fact…" Angelus suddenly froze and cocked his head, listening.

A slow smile curled his lips and he looked at Wesley. "Wesley…you shouldn't have. It's just what I wanted."

The door opened a few seconds later and Buffy descended the stairs lightly. One side of her mouth quirked up in amusement when she saw the cage surrounded by a red perimeter line. She took off the back pack she was wearing and placed it on the floor, mentally gathering herself to face Angelus again.

"Hello, lover." Angelus gazed avidly at Buffy. "You know…you're the person I was most anxious to see since my employees decided to get rid of that bothersome soul."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "I'm touched."

She dragged her eyes away from his and turned to Wesley. "Hey, Wesley."

Wesley shook her hand and prayed that she would have success where he'd failed; she was the one who had the most experience with him. "I'm glad you could make it…is there anything you need?"

"Nope." She paused and stared at Angelus thoughtfully. "Well, you could leave. I think this will go better if we're alone."

"My girl," Angelus smiled and clapped his hands sharply. "Yes, let's clear the stage of the bit players." He laughed when he saw Wesley's pained expression. "Hey Wes, don't lose hope maybe Fred will take pity on you. You never know."

Buffy chewed her lip unconsciously and turned back to Wesley . "Um, don't come down until I tell you, okay?"

"Very well," Wesley looked sidelong at Angelus. "Be careful."

"I always am." She gave him reassuring smile and he walked up the stairs.

When the door closed, Buffy disconnected the cord on the closed-circuit camera.

He watched this interestedly and walked up the bars of his prison. "So, they called in the big guns…not that I'm not delighted you're here…but I'm wondering how you're going to get me to talk."

Buffy came back and looked dismissively at the cage and the red line. "You know this whole Hannibal Lector rip-off is so yesterday."

"Yeah, they're scared of me." Angelus smirked. "Can't imagine why...still… they might be a bunch of gutless wonders but they sure are fun to torment."

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she tiptoed on the line. "You do enjoy that, don't you?"

"Yeah, Sunnydale…that was some of my best work." Angelus gazed at her pointedly. "Tell me, does Giles' hand still bother him on rainy days? I still wonder how he managed not to scream when I broke his fingers one by one… pretty impressive. Of course, he did black out a couple of times…I had to wake him…no fun torturing if you can't see the expression on their face." A serene smile spread his features as he remembered.

Angelus snapped himself out of his recollection and focused on Buffy, whose lips had curled in disgust. "I think I'd have Wesley singing the _Ave Maria_ in five minutes, not much of a challenge there."

A musing expression clouded his face. "I've often wondered how long it would take to make you scream."

Buffy swallowed her fear and tilted her chin up challengingly. "Please, you could have had me dozens of times in Sunnydale but you never did a thing about it. You saved the violence for my friends."

She smiled as his grin disappeared. "Maybe if you had been following me around like a puppy dog, leaving me pictures and flowers, you could have had me." Her smile widened. "Too bad, maybe if you had done more than threaten me I wouldn't have sent your ass to hell."

A brief look of rage contorted his face, but he reverted back to his predatory grin. "Mm, I did miss you. Now, you're a challenge."

She cleared her throat and gave him a businesslike look. "So, the Beast…what do you know?"

"Sloppy, Buffy…you didn't even warm me up." He chuckled and then looked disgustedly at his torso. "Jeez, that doofus really let me get out of shape; I guess it's all that lying around and brooding about Cordelia."

Angelus watched her sidelong and registered her wince. "Oops, looks like hit a nerve there."

_I should have known something was going on when I saw her upstairs_. She crossed her arms. "Is that supposed to hurt me? Pretty weak if you ask me." She managed to keep disappointment out of her face. "I didn't expect him to be alone forever."

"Oh come on, it must eat you up that Angel dumped you and is slobbering over Cordy now." He paused and stared at her fixedly. "'Pretty weak' for a guy who said he'd love you forever."

Buffy clenched her jaw and tried to control threatening tears. "Whatever, you do love to yammer."

"Nice, never let your opponent see weakness, right? I'll let you in on a little secret." His voice was low and conspiratorial. "Though Soul-Boy daydreams about the fair Cordelia it's still your name he cries out when he… takes matters into his own hands." Buffy turned her eyes downward as a hot blush suffused her face.

A lazy smile curled Angelus' lips. "As a matter of fact, you're the reason I'm here right now. This shaman made Angel imagine his perfect day…I won't bore you with the details but it ended with him banging Cordelia…but he/me was thinking of you the whole time. Voila, perfect happiness."

Buffy shook her head in disbelief. "Great, good to know I'm still good for a happy."

Angelus continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I mean I'd have to think about something else during that little interlude. The idea of doing Cordelia…so damn boring it makes me catatonic."

"You know I love a good ramble but I really do have better things to do…" She paused when Angelus rested his forehead against the bars and looked into her eyes. _Oh, boy… why does he have to be so gorgeous?_

"Now you on the other hand…that's different." He closed his eyes, his voice low and seductive. "I remember how it was with you…how soft your skin was against mine…how you bit down on my shoulder when I moved inside you...and when you came I thought you we're going to break my hips."

He bit his lip in pleasure and opened his eyes, gazing at Buffy closely. Though she was doing her best to look nonchalant he could hear her rapid breath and smell the musky smell of her arousal.

"That's not the sort of thing you forget." Angelus flared his nose delicately and smiled. "Have you ever forgotten?"

Buffy found herself staring at his even, white teeth. _I don't think I remember ever seeing his teeth…he never smiled like that when he had a soul._ She found her eyes drawn downward to his very evident erection and she dragged her eyes back to his smug smile.

"See something you like?" Angelus slowly rubbed his hand over his crotch. "Why don't you let me out…I might not be gentle, like him, but I promise it will be so good…until I kill you of course."

Buffy sighed shakily and then rolled her eyes, in an effort to appear unruffled. "Hey, there's an offer! Do you think for a nano-second I'd ever let you out?"

Buffy walked away from the cage and mentally shook herself. _Damn, this is so hard._ _If he's trying to rattle me, it's working. _She straightened her shoulders, coming to a decision and walked back to face him.

"Are you all calmed down, now?" Angelus asked in feigned concern.

"So, I think I'm picking up on a theme here." Buffy lifted her chin and crossed her arms. "What do you say to a trade? You get what you want and I get what I want."

Angelus raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, what do I want?"

"Me, of course." She smiled at his look of surprise. "Come on, you know you want it." She drew her hand slowly up the side of her breast.

Angelus licked his lips unconsciously and then chuckled. "You know, Cordelia offered herself to me for the proverbial fate worse than death a little earlier and I turned her down. And while your offer is much more tempting, I don't think you'll keep your end of the bargain." He paused, considering. "Besides, I do love an apocalypse."

She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a tense smile. "Oh, I'm not going to sacrifice myself for a little information on an apocalypse…I mean they happen every few months. Plus, you might lie. It's one of your talents."

Angelus gasped theatrically. "Now that hurts…I was always honest with you, way more than my lame alter-ego." His face became serious. "So, what then…if you aren't going to let me have my wicked way with you I'm not sure what you could give me that would convince me to talk."

Buffy walked over to her backpack and opened it. When she turned around, she held up a heavy pair of manacles in her hands. She smiled broadly as his eyes widened in surprise. "Do you wanna play?"

Angelus pursed his lips considering and then frowned. "No, not interested."

"I guess if you're scared…" Buffy twirled the cuff around her finger. "A guy like you probably couldn't deal with not being in control, I understand."

"Reverse psychology…it's an oldie but a goodie." He crossed his arms. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"All right, then let me spell it out for you; you want me and I want information." She looked fixedly at the manacles. "You put these on, tell me what I want and I'll make your day."

Angelus was silent, his brows furrowed mistrustfully. Sighing, Buffy put the manacles on the floor, removed her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt enough to reveal a hint of cleavage. She drew a small, silver knife out of one of the pockets of her jacket, holding it up for Angelus to see. She hissed in pain as she drew it slowly down the side of one breast, making a shallow cut. Angelus went into game face and gripped the bars hard enough to make his knuckles white.

Buffy lifted her eyebrow. "See something you like?" _I really hope this is a good idea_

An eager light danced in his yellow eyes as Angelus drew his tongue across his fangs. "You have a deal."

* * *

**I was watching this episode and I thought Joss and Co. really missed a golden opportunity for some Buffy/Angelus interaction so I whipped this up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Smut alert! We left of with Angelus in chains and Buffy readying herself to "interrogate" him. **

* * *

"Back up and put your arms through the bars like a good, little boy." His eyebrows drew down momentarily but he turned around and complied. She clapped them on quickly and looked for the key to the cage; she panicked when she didn't see them and wondered how she would explain needing the key from the others. 

_Smooth, Buffy._ Finally, she spotted the keys hanging from a hook by the stairs and grabbed them.

Buffy took a couple of deep breaths and walked over, fitting the key in the lock. Reaching through the bars with the knife still in her hand, she relocked the gate and put the keys in the back pocket of her jeans along with a stake she had placed there in case things got out of control. Buffy felt a tense thrill at being so close to Angelus again as well as having the upper hand with him for once. Though she never admitted to anyone, a deep, unacknowledged part of her desired what he could give, pleasure, pain, defilement and absolution. With Angelus, love was absent, but so was indecision and restraint.

"So, Buffy when did you get a dark side? Not that I'm not intrigued, but I have to say I'm surprised." Angelus had reverted back to his human face and was looking at her assessingly. "I know that cardboard cut-out you dated would never go for bondage and blood games so who's been educating you?"

"It doesn't matter." She held up the knife, which was slick with blood, and he emitted a soft growl. "If you want a taste, start talking."

Buffy was fascinated by the play between desire and defiance on Angelus's features. He cocked an eyebrow. "Give me a taste and I'll talk."

She rolled her eyes and gently pulled the knife over his bottom lip. Closing his eyes in pleasure, he licked the drops of blood with a trembling sigh. As he opened his eyes, he smiled at Buffy almost adoringly. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Seeing you all helpless and at my mercy…making you squirm…it doesn't suck." In an attempt to derail her thoughts, she crossed her arms and made her face impassive. "Talk."

"Let's see… the Beast yeah…lot's of muscle and very little brain…kinda like Angel…and you, although I'm changing my mind. Let me see, I met him in Europe during one of those endless wars and he wanted to make a deal with me about some witch problem." Angelus smiled suddenly. "But he's so boring…I'd much rather be talking about us."

She frowned. "There is no 'us'. If you want some more…stuff…keep talking."

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't listening, I was staring at your oh so tasty rack. You know Cordelia's got quantity but you have quality." Angelus brought his eyes upward and smirked at her blush. "No us…yeah, too bad…you know Angel had a chance to…oh but you wouldn't want to hear about that because we're talking about the Beast."

Buffy's forehead crinkled in confusion. She knew he was trying to sidetrack her but she was curious. "What are you talking about…uh never mind you're probably lying. Keep talking."

Angelus nodded vigorously. "You're right Buff, I'm lying but I did talk about the Beast so now I think I need payment. "Why don't you take off that shirt?"

Buffy realized he had kept his side of the bargain so she unbuttoned her shirt through numb fingers. She tried to ignore the hungered look he gave her as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves. With a considerable amount of difficulty, she managed not to cover herself and meet his gaze, which felt almost palpable on her skin. Taking a deep breath, she coiled her hair up with one hand and held it behind her head; drawing her breasts up higher and making the cut stand out like an exclamation point.

Angelus bit his lip and jerked the manacles unconsciously. He sighed and cleared the desire from his face. "You certainly make it difficult to concentrate…I can't think of a single thing but how much I want to graze my teeth over those lovely nipples of yours…as I remember you really enjoyed that…it made you scream, didn't it?"

Buffy's cheeks heated with as sudden rush of hot memory and she felt wetness gathering between her thighs. She ran an unsteady hand through her hair.

Angelus watched her reaction smugly. "My, my you seem a little worked up, why don't you let me out of these chains and I'll be happy to help to lend you a helping hand or…something."

She scowled and mentally chastised herself for letting him see her weakness. "Right, let me just set you free." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

She paused, her brow furrowed. "What did you mean Angel had a chance…to what?"

Angelus' mouth twitched with suppressed laughter. "You still love him, don't you?"

Her shining eyes enough of an answer, he continued. "You would have done anything to be with him?"

He paused staring at her fixedly. "I guess it would surprise you to know that he wasn't willing to do the same when he was given a chance. He could have lived the dream, been human and been with you…he decided against it, though." His mouth began to twitch again.

"Liar." Buffy's lips flattened into tense, white line. "I was stupid to think you would tell me anything but your dumb…lies."

"Wow, good to know you still have the vocabulary of a three-year old." His mouth quirked into a filthy smile. "But sorry it is the truth. I'm good but even I couldn't come up with a lie that spectacular. You and he had a day once but he decided to make you forget about it and his decision to remain a Super-Tool."

He pressed his lips together, as if thinking. "Let's see if this rings a bell… 'No! Oh God. It's not enough time…How am I supposed to go on knowing what we could have had? I'll never forget. I'll never forget.' Yadda, yadda. Lather, rinse, repeat."

Angelus' smile turned rapturous when he heard her gasp and saw her wide-eyed look of comprehension. She put her hands to her mouth and tried unsuccessfully to control an onrush of tears. "I thought…I dreamed something…why….why would he do that?"

"Oh Buffy, your tears are my wine." Angelus' grin turned to exaggerated sympathy. "Well, the surface reason was because these Oracles told him that you would die in some apocalypse and he wanted to be your protector but the underneath reason he doesn't admit to himself is that he's afraid to live as a human…afraid to live without me."

He paused and lowered his voice. "He loves you, but the sad fact is he loves himself a little more."

Clenching her fists, Buffy watched his gloating expression with rising fury. She rapidly closed the space between them and backhanded him sharply across the cheekbone, leaving an angry red mark. Angelus' grin was replaced with a narrow glare. "You're going to pay for that."

"All I ever do is pay." Buffy laughed bitterly and dried her eyes. "It seems like I never stop paying when it comes to him."

His eyes opened in surprise when she began unbuttoning his shirt. "Now, enough …let's get back on topic…" Pushing back his sleeves, she began running her hands lightly over the cool planes of his chest and abdomen. She drew back and then began raining kisses along his collarbone, rubbing her breasts against him. Moving down to his nipple, she circled it lightly with her tongue, enjoying his shocked gasp.

_If I close my eyes, I can pretend it's Angel_._ It's as close as I'll probably ever get. _She continued kissing a trail down his stomach and stopped pointedly at his waist.

Buffy straightened up with a satisfied smirk. "Now, tell me more about our friend."

Angelus looked at her as if she was insane, but his interest was betrayed by his clenched jaw and concentrated gaze. "Do you think after what you did I'm in the mood for more confidences?"

"Yes, I think you are." Buffy smiled and placed her hand on his erection.

"Not fair, have I told you I'm going to make you pay?" She nodded and cocked her eyebrow. An unwilling smile twisted his lips. "The Beast had enemies, the Priestesses of… gee I can't remember…why don't you jog my memory?"

Buffy undid his belt and fly and folded her hand around his straining cock, massaging slowly. Buffy watched Angelus sigh in pleasure and quickened her movements, his hips moving in time with her hand. She stopped her movements and gripped him tightly.

Buffy raised her eyebrows interrogatively. "The Priestesses of….?"

"Svea…he wanted me to kill them for him but it was too late. I turned him down and they banished him." Angelus took and unneeded breath and was transfixed by a drop of sweat running down Buffy's cheek. "Have you considered what Soul-Boy's going to think about you if he ever returns...I'm not sure he's going to see his dear, sweet Buffy in the same way after this."

"I think he would know I was doing what needed to be done and if not…we're not a part of each other's lives anymore." Buffy tilted her head watching his expression. "Is there anything else?"

Angelus gave her a sidelong glance. "Maybe…I'm not sure."

Buffy bent down and placed her lips on the velvety tip of his shaft and slowly swirled her tongue. Hearing the strangled moans coming from his throat, she stood up, running her nails lightly up and down his length.

Buffy was disturbed and excited, to see the look of desire clouding Angelus's eyes, but she tried to remain calm. "What else?"

Angelus bowed his head, his forehead furrowed in thought. "Like I said, the Beast isn't very smart so there's probably someone else calling the shots." He gave her a slow, seductive smile and pulled on the chains. "Buffy, why don't you let me out of these chains; there are so many things I want to do to you and some of them won't even hurt."

"Wow, there's an offer." Buffy's mouth quirked one-sidedly. "That it?"

He clenched his jaw impatiently. "Yes…now let me out."

Obeying an impulse, Buffy stared into his dark eyes and threaded her hands through the hair at the back of his head and pulled his lips down onto hers and stroked his bottom lip with her tongue.

He sighed and heaved at the manacles forcefully, the metal cutting into his wrists; they gave with a sharp metallic clang. "I guess they just aren't making manacles like they used to."

Buffy backed away quickly and whipped out the stake from her back pocket. "Step back."

"Let me finish what you started." Angelus smiled charmingly and advanced on her, blood dripping from his wrists. "Come on Buff, you know your not going to use that so why don't you just put it down."

Buffy lowered the stake. "You're right; I won't." She squatted and launched herself into a high scissoring kick that landed on his chin, throwing the back of his head into hard contact with the bars. Running to the gate, she pulled the keys out and unlocked the gate and squeezed through quickly. With shaking hands, she guided the keys back in lock.

Angelus rose, rubbing the back of his head. He gave her a hard grin. "Now, that wasn't very nice." He began administering shattering kicks to the door of his cell.

Buffy buttoned her shirt and ran a hand through her hair. She gave him a final backwards look and went up the stairs. "Goodbye, Angelus.

He paused his abuse to the door for a moment, smirking. "Trust me, it's not goodbye."

Wesley and Cordelia met Buffy at the top of the stairs. Buffy ran a hand over her forehead and gazed at them. "You might want to soul him up or tranq him; he's really not happy right now." As she told them the information she had gotten, Buffy was disturbed by the look of hatred Cordelia was giving her.

Wesley cleared his throat. "We seem to have misplaced the soul."

* * *

**This was my first attempt at smut, so I apologize for any suckiness. I'm also sorry about leaving this where it is. When I wrote this originally, I had plans to continue this into a series, but I never got around to it**. **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it ! Reviews are appreciated:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo-hoo! I was purging some files on my computer and I came across this. I didn't even realize I had written it! Bonus! It's like finding a twenty dollar bill in your pocket you didn't realize you had. I want to thank everyone, especially Susan for encouraging me to continue this. Thanks so much for the motivation. Now, I have to write more :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"You lost his soul," Buffy said under her breath. The frozen look which had greeted Wesley's confession was replaced by a deep frown. "So, tell me…how did you manage that? It's not a set of keys, Wesley." Wesley looked down, ashamed that the situation with Angelus was quickly getting out of control. It had been his idea to release him in the first place so who's fault was it? Standing beside Wesley, Cordelia gazed at Buffy with a clear look of dislike. 

Placing her hands on her hips, Buffy curled her lip in disgust. Though she didn't want to show it, she felt a wave of panic sweeping through her core. "The crack AI team decides to take Angel's soul and then doesn't keep it under lock and key. Way to go."

Wesley raised his chin, becoming angry with the insinuation that he was incompetent. "As a matter of fact, it was under lock and key. I don't understand how this could have happened; we were the only ones with the key to the safe."

Running her fingers through her hair, Buffy sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just…having him back. And when I was down there with him…" Buffy bit her lip fretfully. "He's really…upset right now and I don't like the idea that there are only steel bars between him and a night of his creative torments."

Becoming annoyed with Cordelia's continued gaze, she raised her eyebrow. "You know staring isn't polite. You've never had a problem sharing your opinions so don't get shy now."

"How dare you come here and put us down. You're not in Sunnydale where you're big fish, small pond girl. Believe it or not we get along pretty well without you." Cordelia's dark eyes snapped angrily.

Buffy crossed her arms, remembering all the reasons she never really liked Cordelia even when they were trying to be friends. _I think it's that grating, whiny voice and the absolute certainty that she's still Queen C. _"Refresh my memory, who was it that called me because they couldn't get one useful thing out of Angelus? Come on Cordy; don't be afraid to shout it out when you know the answer." Cordelia's face had turned an ugly shade of red but she remained silent.

Wesley watched the exchange with confusion. He knew Cordelia had been under a lot of stress and she could be tactless…but her behavior was unusually spiteful. "This accomplishes nothing; we need to figure out where the receptacle is."

Buffy stared at Cordelia a moment longer and then turned to Wesley. "Okay, but you need to do something about the animal in the cage downstairs." The repeating sounds of metallic crashes were floating from the basement. Buffy's face became business like. "I hope you have a contingency plan Wes, because eventually he's going to break out."

Cordelia fluttered her eyelashes mockingly at Buffy. "Could it be that the all-powerful Buffy's afraid? If you're such hot stuff, why don't you go down there and face him?"

Buffy gritted her teeth. "You know what…I've got my own evil brewing in Sunnydale not to mention about 20 slayers crammed at my house. But I dropped everything to come help you get information and now I have to hang around to make sure the walking apocalypse doesn't get out. So, feel free to shut your mouth anytime."

Cordelia dropped her eyes and mumbled a sorry. _Why did Wesley call her? This could mess everything up._

Wesley cleared his throat and picked up a tranquilizer gun from behind the desk. "If he should somehow escape, I've put a spell on the hotel which will inhibit him from harming any humans. But I'll go down and put him out."

Buffy grabbed his arm and shook her head. "I'll go…if anything goes wrong it would be better for me to handle it." Wesley nodded and reluctantly handed the weapon over to her.

Buffy gave them a backward glance before she descended the stairs. Instead of standing by the gate as she expected, Angelus was sitting on the floor watching her come down the stairs with an amused expression. "Buff, you just don't look right carrying that. You look so much better with your phallic stakes."

He moved the blood stained manacles on his hands giving his best sincere look. "You don't need to use that; I'm all calm now despite the fact that you were being such a naughty girl. But when I get out of here…"

Shifting on her feet, Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…How's this one go again? Let's see… you're going to rape and torture me for days, you'll eat my eyes out of my sockets, you'll wear my pinky finger around your neck as a souvenir, you'll kill my family and friends, did I miss anything? You see, I've heard this speech a few times before."

Angelus chuckled in delight. "Well, I think you have the order a little off but hey…not bad."


End file.
